Papa John Loving (18 Only, Mature Content)
by aGalaxyGirl
Summary: This is a detailed description of my encounters with the man, the god, Papa John himself. He bestowed upon his golden rod for the knowledge of the universe. Be warned, extremely NSFW. Do not read while your mother is in the room. Dads allowed and encouraged. This is a story that will change lives, I'm sure of it.
1. The eternal and internal love of Papa

The godly powers of Papa have given me the strength and foresight to continue this painful existence on planet earth. Without the taste of that golden crust, I would have committed suicide long ago. For that, I must kiss the papa on the mouth, for he has given the strength and will to continue each day with a bright smile. My girl friend says, I will be kicked out of our shared apartment after another comment about the holiness of Papa's steamy girth. For that, I must give my hand to the one I hold mighty- for that he might bestow upon me his gracious golden cock. Whether or not this survey may help you understand the importance of this chain is between you and the gods. I may close this by explaining fully about the way I encountered such a beautiful man.

It was a sunny afternoon. I was at the park when I saw his golden glow. He simply remarked: "Hey, I noticed that you have a rather large penis." I swiftly blushed before nodding slightly at my hero. He was in those commercials where the girls would wet their panties at the sight of his red goodness. I quickly asked: "I was in town and wondering if you would like to join me for brunch." He seemed ponder at the idea before smiling with that daddy smile and grabbing his crotch. "I think that the plan you had made is grand but let me throw in a curveball. I want 50% of that golden throne on this juicy cock." I stared longingly, hoping- just hoping- he would ask me such a request. "Daddy," I replied, "I would do anything for you. I am your servant for use." He shivered with temptation, "I loved the way you just called me daddy. The way your voice trembles at each tone makes every part of my body want you that much more."

When we arrived at my place, I was so eager to take off my clothing. I smiled brightly at that handsome, devil of a man. His cheeks seemed rosy red when I revealed my 13 inch cock. He quickly remarked, "I don't even make pizzas that big, let alone have I seen a cock of that caliber." I looked around, terrified that something else had came in. He looked confused, unsure of my terrified features. "What is wrong?" Said papa. I glared over and stated, "I am deathly ill when it comes to chickens. I don't think you understand buddy, for my allergies to those feather infested freaks will actually kill me, you fucking retard." Papa was unamused with my language, frowning slightly as he sat on one of my many chairs. "Bend over, daddy needs to give his little man a spanking." I blushed slightly at his commanding voice, he seemed so eager to spank my bottom that I couldn't hold back my sexual urges. My 13 inch cock doubled in size. Just imagine two rulers glued together and that was about the size of my cock.

I laid down across his lap, feeling the slightly bigger bulge of his rubbing against my stomach. It felt slimy and I could see the green goo drip onto the floor. "Do you have a mold problem?" I asked, calmly but assured. He gave me the stare of an autistic child before wailing all hell on my rectum. His fist rammed inside of me and I could feel him grabbing at my kidneys. I moaned out with pleasure but mostly pain. "Daddy~" I moaned into his ear before he pulled out his shit covered fist- licking it lovingly before giving me that confirming smirk. "Daddy is going to please you for a long time and show you the universe by giving you an ass fucking that only a horse on nebula 9 could give you." He pulled me off his lap, chocking me with his fist as he took off his trousers. His cock looked like the galaxy, the shaft was completely black, the tip was a strange array of white and blue. There were white specks all over his meaty cock. He lowered me, slowly onto his stiff shaft, my eyes closing from the lack of air. Just as I was about to suffocate, I felt Oxygen coming into my lungs without breathing. That morning, papa left a card with only three words.

Smell. Ya. L8r. Homes.

Oh shit, that was 4 words. He fucked me stupid, and I will continue to buy his pizzas.


	2. Our love is god

I had another encounter with this wonderful man. His eyes seemed to glow like Satan pulling back his voluptuous foreskin to show off his meaty rod to his creator. I too, felt such and experience roll over me like hades asking his daddy him harder. My 26 inch cock was ready, I finally felt like I knew a man with such a big rod that it out matched mine by a long shot. His cock grew after each encounter we had with each other. At one point, he had to have surgery because his cock needed it own room. It has finally been made back to a small size of 34 inches. We had many playdates, one of them involved a whip being shoved into a crockpot with roast beef cooking with in it and being used as a whip to the papa. He very enjoyed the feeling of liquified flesh rolling down his sexy thick sides, at one point I remembered those extra thicc sides having only the skeletal structure remaining before his skin grew back lick a dove shaving it's self with the thick creams of the lord.

Each encounter gave me more of the will to live. His cock gave me the knowledge of the other planets. There was T'Markir, this was where the colored folks went when they needed some fresh air from those chinky eyed fucks. It is commonly known that planet T'Markir and T'ChingChong were constantly at war. The only way a human person could know this knowledge was by receiving the tip of Papas 36 inch cock right up the asshole. Women are much inferior, they cannot receive the enlightening powers of papa. Their PMS would simply use this knowledge as a way to be stuck up bitches and ruin mens life. That is why I only enjoy the taste of penis. You see, Vaginas can be very disgusting, they ooze out with this white fluid, they taste like rotting flesh and lastly, they look like a wendys roast beef sandwich that was cut up into 7 beautiful designs before ultimately being crushed by a steamy shit covered boot. The female reproductive organs are the worst joke known to man. I would rather blow one of those stinky, orange colored gooks than have sexual meetings with these disgusting creatures known as women.

Papa once told me this advice, "If you blow enough dudes before easter, your diarrhea covered ass checks may be washed for this once in a life time opportunity before I continue to anally bless your soul." It is true that at any given moment, you could come to my apartment and see papa deep inside of my anus. He had given me one request after our first encounter. "Never let my cock out of that sweet asshole, I understand you have a job but I will pay you 10 times the amount that sweaty fat fuck is giving you now. That's right, let that blonde aryan peace of crap know how good your daddy actually fucks you. That's right, papa is given it to you in the pooper and is never ever leaving you again." Every night, papa tells me another one of his amazing war stories. The bodies being torn up so beautifully as the life from those poor innocent souls. It's poetic really, we are born from a snatch, and we die for the snatch.

An endless cycle is to continue in the next few years.

Update: Papa and I are getting married on July 4 of 1935. I understand that this news may be new to whomever is reading this but rest assured I will be a lovely bride. I understand also that I am a male and calling my self a bride but papa has requested me to carry his seed inside of my asshole. We will have our first child in May of 2019. Doctors says that the baby will be at least the size of the twin towers. On Papas planet, this was the case with all children. His galaxy cock constantly oozed green liquid into my asshole to the point where my DNA is configured with his holiness. I am now one with papa, his soul is my soul and we shall rid this world of all impurities. We shall sculpt this earth with our image for our love is god. We unite under the beauty of the stars.

Forever entwine, we watch humanity crumble. Waiting for their existence to end and for ours to begin.

Forever I will love you.


	3. Mommy make out day (Naruto included)

The next part of this 100 chapter saga begins in a distant future. June 23 of 1443, a conjoined Papa and I roamed the streets of Konohagakure. We were very, and I mean very fond of Japanese culture- and what was better than going into a hentai itself. We saw a bunch of busty- chinky eyed whores at every intersection. One in particular was a blonde with the biggest titties that you've ever seen. She walked over to Papa and I and bowed, letting us see those enormous mountains. We gawked at the sight, blinking at the sight to behold. Our eyes seemed to fall in the trance of her beautiful bosoms.

"Where are you two from, I have never seen those faces in such an exclusive village."

"Oh, I get it. Exclusive for whore only? I guess we shall leave."

I just assumed that this chinky eyed gook was just a retarded down syndromed big tittied blonde, but little did I know- the monkey could speak. Our eyes seemed to widen as we both came to this realization. Not only was she a woman- already inferior to us gods, but she was also a chinky eyed freak.

"Excuse me, I heard about this tight ass blonde named Narutoe that lived in this village. I also heard that he liked big weiners being shoved in his butt."

The blonde retarded woman seemed to think for a second before raising her finger and having an "Aha!" moment.

"Yes, there is such a child in this godless village, he lives with his butt partner, Sasuke Uchiwhore. You see, his parents died and so did Sasuke's so they decided in order to bring back their parents, they would have anal sex every night until the day the day in order to be at one with their parents."

Now, any logical human being would realize the flaw in this explanation, but- you have to understand that this blonde fuck wasn't human. She was a woman and they run on a whole different cycle. The fact that they can even call their flesh bodies any way of being a mammal is beyond me. Their expressions and the way that they handle themselves are simply sinful. Godless creatures to be sure.

"Thank you, rest assured that this pink haired fuck toy will be used for good purposes." And with a slight wink, I single handily sealed the deal.

"She had an ass like Nicki Minaj though." Remarked papa who seemed very amused with the way her ass seemed to giggle on the way out. I felt rather jealous of the way this inferior being was trying to steal my man. We were already married, we were one and this fucking gook was trying to snatch my homie- she must be trippin.

"Hey you dumb fucking bitch, listen here. This piece of ass is my husband, don't you see that his penis is inside of me as we squeak, why would you think that your fine ass could snatch this crap infested hunk of god meat. You must be more stupid than I thought you were. Because in all honesty, I was going to let you live but now I need to make sure of you demise."

I felt a strong pulse in my chest as a black orb started to seep through my implanted bosoms. I had gotten a surgery to get d cup breast implanted into my chest. Through the saline and plastic, my core created something greater then man. It created matter itself which was in the form of pure energy.

She looked scared, as a dumb bitch should. Did this fucking idiot think that she was going to rub her stick figure ass on my mans dick and not suffer the consequences? Who the fuck does she think she is.

"Oh yeah bitch, I think you just realized who you were actually fucking with. I'm going to blow your dick so hard that you are going to be sent to nebula 49 and you won't even notice." I smirked until I heard that female cows voice ask the stupidest question I've ever heard.

"Where and what is nebula 49?"

"Are you fucking retarded, do you actually not know where or even what nebula 49 is? Have you ever gotten a dick shoved all the way up into your fucking ribcage- struggling to breath every second that you exist? Yeah, bet you haven't because I'm the only one. Bitch."

To be continued in the next chapter of Papa John Loving.


End file.
